detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Tina Kwee
Tina Kwee is the school anchorwoman and a reporter for it's news show. She also has her own series of shorts that are only found on Teletoon.com. History Prior to Series start Both of Tina's parents are geniuses, but she did not inherit her family's intellect like her little sister Ruby. Tina has gone to school with Lee Ping since at least fifth grade, she is Lee's crush and secretly feels the same way about him. Further, Lee Ping's attempts to avoid her, both due to her responsibillities as a reporter interfering with his investigations and because he fears she doesn't reciprocate his feelings and his seemingly romantic relationship with Brandy Silver all lead her to the conclusion that he doesn't like her. Season 1 Tina was present at the prank at the time of the activation with her camera man, and thus they were able to get footage of it which was lost and then Chaz ran of with it after discovering it. She appears at various social events in order to get the story before her fellow anchor and rival Chaz Monorainian. A recurring pun is her attempts to get a interview with Lee constantly failing as Lee simply has no time for it. Unlike others at the Prank she was more or less excited than panicking saying to the camera man "Are you getting this? Are you getting this? Tell me you're getting this!" She's also investigating the disappearance of Principal Wurst and other A Nigma high staff which she has learned are connected to Principal General Barrage and a cult based out of the Faux resort town Coral Grove, though it's implied that the hypnotic effects of the Prank music, combined with a comment by Lee, have made her forget about what she found out. Tina seems to get along with plenty of the characters present in the show. Her two main rivals however, are her pompous partner and news rival Chaz Monorainian and shallow romantic rival Brandy Silver. As seen throughout the show Tina clearly doesn't like Brandy because of their mutual jealousy over their relationship with Lee Ping, at one point resulting in a cat fight that Lee had to break up. Season 2 In the Dance part 2 : Tina realized that she was in love with Lee and went to his house and rescued him. Personality Tina is a competitive compassionate individual. She has a passion for telling the truth and is determined to get the truth and get it first. Despite the confident front she puts up on the camera she is a shy girl off camera espicially when it comes to Lee Ping. However Tina also has a rather nasty temper especally when it comes to Brandy. Relationships Lee Ping :For detailed description of Tina's relationship with Lee go to Lee and Tina article Chaz Monorainian Chaz and Tina, despite being the two news anchors of the school, do not get along well, as, even from the first day of school, Chaz is always trying to "out-scoop" her. Camilio Esmareldo Martinez Cam and Tina worked together in "Math Math Revolution" to uncover who the email address radcircles@ANigma belonged to. In order to do so, they snuck into the school servers and hacked the system. With their teamwork they discovered that the account belonged to the Principal Wurst. Cam also bugged Tina for answers to a math test in The Down With Lee Club , and she eventually gave in and helped him, suggesting they have a decent friendship. Brandy Silver There is clear conflict between Tina and Brandy over their relationship with Lee Ping. Brandy has insulted Tina multiple times and has accused Tina of attempting to steal Lee from her. Since Brandy has broken up with Lee in favour with a relationship with Camillio some of these tensions may have been relieved. Family Not much is known about her relationship with her family, but Irwin announced (in an off the hand topic) that Tina comes from a family of geniuses and he speculates that they are not as proud of her as they are of her sister Ruby Tina was annoyed by this comment, meaning that she may feel a bit inferior to her family, but at the same time is close with her sister do to going out of her way to clear her name. Ruby likewise respects her sister despite having a higher IQ, it is not uncommon for younger siblings (especially in such a large age gap) to become reliant to older ones. Profile Gallery Tagalong.png Tandl.png Leetina.jpg Hair4.png Hair.png Thi22.png Thi17.png Thi18.png Thi10.png Thi7.png Thi4.png Thi3.png Cc17.png Cc13.png Cc12.png Cc9.png Jnr28.png Jnr24.png Fnb23.png Fnb18.png Fnb13.png Sod20.png Sod17.png Sod10.png Sod9.png Sod3.png Sjkqhhdf.jpg tina.png|Tina Kwee tina kwee.png|Tina kwee Gggggggggggg.jpg Gdhdghhghhsgsdg.jpg Web Exclusives Detentionaire Web Exclusive 1 - Tina Kwee|#1 Detentionaire Web Exclusive 2 - Tina Kwee|#2 Detentionaire Web Exclusive 3 - Tina Kwee|#3 Detentionaire Web Exclusive 4 - Tina Kwee|#4 Detentionaire Web Exclusive 5 - Tina Kwee|#5 Detentionaire Web Exclusive 6 - Tina Kwee (continued)|#6 Trivia *Krystal Meadows, the voice actor for Tina, also voiced the characters Anna Maht from World of Quest and Abby Archer from Grossology. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:A Nigma High